<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always saucy by HiroshiSensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987767">always saucy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei'>HiroshiSensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они сосались пару раз. Вообще чуть больше двух, но это в любом случае ничего не значило. Сяо Чжань принимал это как факт, смирился с этим и жил, словно он не обменивался с Ван Ибо слюной, а просто за руку держал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always saucy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) они красивые бляяя<br/>2) тему с рвотным рефлексом увидела в тик-токе и на себе не проверяла, но говорят работает я хз<br/>3) какие же они красивые</p><p> </p><p>бета - daanko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они сосались пару раз. Вообще чуть больше двух, но это в любом случае ничего не значило. Сяо Чжань принимал это как факт, смирился с этим и жил, словно он не обменивался с Ван Ибо слюной, а просто за руку держал. </p><p>Они сосались, и поначалу все было действительно просто. Ну, поцеловались и поцеловались — чего бубнить-то? Сяо Чжань не знал точно, сколько человек он перецеловал за свою жизнь, но точно больше пяти и меньше тридцати. Возможно, двадцать? Пятнадцать? Это было неважно, ведь Ван Ибо теперь был в их числе. Не то чтобы Сяо Чжань был из тех, кто ставит галочку напротив каждой своей победы — Ван Ибо и не считался каким-то трофеем. </p><p>Они просто несколько раз сосались — так получилось.</p><p>Ибо забавно улыбался, когда подвигался ближе, облизывал свои мягкие губы, а потом прикрывал глаза, тянулся так, что Сяо Чжань успевал почувствовать запах его одеколона. А потом они касались губами.</p><p>Чжань удивился в первый раз, а во второй начал хихикать, но отвечал, вскоре стал серьезным и даже аккуратно укусил Ибо за губу. Тот заурчал — понравилось. А затем ответил тем же. Сяо Чжань застонал, не выдерживая, пока Ибо оттягивал его губу зубами, всосал и вновь вторгся языком в горячий рот.</p><p>Ибо тогда оторвался от него со страшным взглядом:<br/>
— Я иногда целуюсь с друзьями, когда выпью, — тихо-тихо пояснил он. </p><p>Сяо Чжань часто заморгал, подбирая слова, но не успел ответить.</p><p>— Я весь вечер хотел тебя поцеловать. И я удивлен, что ты ответил.</p><p>— Так а зачем полез, не спросив, если не был уверен, что я тебя не оттолкну?</p><p>— Попросить прощения легче, чем разрешения, — улыбнулся Ибо.</p><p>— А если бы я не простил?</p><p>Ибо нахмурился, но через секунду усмехнулся и показал на свою нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Но ты ведь ответил мне. </p><p>Сяо Чжань молча кивнул и позволил поцеловать себя еще раз. </p><p>Он уже и сам притянул Ибо к себе ближе, схватил за волосы и атаковал рот. Голова кружилась, но, к счастью, они сидели на полу в номере Чжаня, так что падать ниже было некуда, хотя и ощущалось, что пол затягивает их в тугую крепкую темноту, откуда они никогда не смогут выбраться. Сяо Чжань чувствовал это, когда Ибо вел ногтями по его плечам и предплечьям, когда прерывисто дышал в рот и мычал от удовольствия.</p><p>На самом деле, Сяо Чжань не был уверен, что они оба были пьяны. Изначально планировалось нажраться в слюни, но они успели выпить по баночке пива — уже начали сосаться. Он и сам не понял, в какой момент это началось, но прохладные после банки пальцы Ибо щекотали его шею, и ощущалось это просто невыносимо. Сяо Чжань сам открыл рот, впуская внутрь чужой юркий язык, развел ноги, чтобы было удобнее, обнял Ибо за талию, пока тот продолжал гладить его шею.</p><p>Были ли они в говно после банки пива? Возможно. У Ван Ибо глаза блестели так, словно он выжрал весь бар за полчаса, а Сяо Чжань все не мог налюбоваться. Он и не думал, что способен захотеть Ибо вот так, просто потому что тот сидит рядом и смотрит, лихо улыбаясь, весь такой красивый.</p><p>Он часто заглядывался на красивых мальчиков, но предпочитал лишь смотреть, про себя облизываясь. Ибо был хорош, а Сяо Чжань попросту не умел кидаться на людей, поэтому работал с ним, жил неподалеку и ловил драгоценные улыбки, думая, какой же Ван Ибо, сука, хорошенький. И этот чертенок, неизвестно как и когда, что-то понял, раз без слов обнял его лицо и приблизился, целуя сперва ямку под носом, потом ниже, накрывая родинку, а затем сминая и сами губы.</p><p>Они встретились после съемок. Сяо Чжань устал до такой степени, что не заметил, как застонал вслух о том, что мечтает напиться и забыться этим вечером. Его ждал выходной, который он планировал нагло проспать, поэтому ему нужны были литры алкоголя. Стоящий рядом Ибо загорелся его идеей и решил поддержать.</p><p>В итоге они выпили совсем немного. Они долго разговаривали, сплетничали, открыли пиво. Пососались. После этого они выпили еще немного, еще поцеловались, а потом Ибо свалил к себе, как будто ничего нестандартного сегодня не произошло. Сяо Чжань решил, что для Ибо это действительно обычное дело — вот так целоваться с друзьями. А ему самому вообще-то понравилось. </p><p>Они увиделись через несколько дней на съемках, и между ними не было никакого напряжения. Сяо Чжань и сам воспринял все спокойно — было и было. Это просто поцелуи. Конечно, целовать Ибо оказалось до одури приятно, но бросаться в крайности Сяо Чжань не спешил. Он и сам часто оказывался в ситуациях, когда целовал подруг и друзей на вечеринках, а потом просто продолжал жить, не испытывая ни стыда, ни всеобъемлющей неземной любви. Он тогда как раз был возраста Ибо.</p><p>Это все просто поцелуи. Приятные, влажные, невероятно горячие, но они не означали ничего — лишь то, что они с Ибо были хорошими друзьями, которые доверяют друг другу, и вдруг решили немного выпить вечером после тяжелого рабочего дня. Они расслабились, пусть немного и перешли границы адекватного, но никто же не пострадал.</p><p>Сяо Чжань думал так долго. Он продолжал хихикать во время перерыва в съемках, когда «Лань Ванцзи» смотрел на него своим влюбленным обеспокоенным взглядом. Чжань вспоминал, как целовал эти губы, как тянул Ибо за волосы и как тот стонал.</p><p>Сяо Чжань думал о том, что они могли сделать эту дораму горячее и были вполне способны отыграть некоторые сцены из оригинала — что-нибудь милое и чувственное. Он не утверждал, что потянет все. Он читал новеллу. Полностью.</p><p>А потом прошел месяц или даже полтора. В этот раз они пили большой шумной компанией, и дело не ограничивалось парой банок пива — здесь играли по-взрослому.</p><p>В какой-то момент Чжань понял, что пялится на раскрасневшегося Ибо, а тот заметил это. Стало неловко. Чжань засмотрелся на чуть припухшие влажные губы, которыми Ибо так красиво улыбался, и многое вспоминал. В нем были три обжигающих шота, но этого все еще было мало для необдуманных поступков. Ибо же снова напал на пиво, и Сяо Чжань не считал, сколько тот выпил, но был уверен, что за час напиться не успел бы, потому что они все постоянно болтали. И сосаться Ибо ни к кому не лез.</p><p>Они сидели достаточно далеко друг от друга, и Сяо Чжань честно старался не думать о том, что он обязан быть ближе на тот случай, если Ван Ибо опять начнет чудить. В небольшой комнате находилось девять нетрезвых человек, и что-то подсказывало, что Ибо не рискнет полировать чужой рот в таких условиях. Сяо Чжань вдруг понял, что вообще-то на его глазах ничего такого никогда и не происходило, и не было ни намека на то, что Ван Ибо собирается кого-либо атаковать поцелуями. Ибо никого тайно не уводил в сторонку, позже возвращаясь с красными губами и горящим взглядом.</p><p>Для пьяных поцелуев нужна была атмосфера. Тогда они были вдвоем, мило разговаривали. Тогда им было хорошо и спокойно, поэтому логично, что Ибо потянулся к нему в тот день и не сможет повторить этого теперь, когда вокруг столько людей.</p><p>Однако губы Чжаня не переставали зудеть. Ему казалось, его кто-то покусал в районе копчика, и теперь было невозможно сидеть ровно. Он неудобно изогнулся в кресле, раскидал свои ноги и выпил еще. Лучше не стало. Ибо отсалютовал ему пивом с другого конца комнаты и сочно облизнулся. </p><p>Его взгляд был диким, пьяным. Сяо Чжаня выламывало на месте, а все суставы ныли, требуя какого-то движения. Сердце стучало оглушающе громко.</p><p>Он ждал. Он хотел этого. Сяо Чжань надеялся, что после всех этих посиделок Ибо возьмет его за руку и уведет куда-нибудь, где будут лишь они вдвоем и много поцелуев. Он горел, чувствуя, как тело трясет от неудовлетворения, и хочется вскочить, чтобы сделать все самому. Но нужно ли это было Ибо. </p><p>Какого хуя? Сяо Чжань выругался одними губами, а через секунду уже улыбался коллегам, поднимал стопку за хорошо проделанную работу.</p><p>Вот теперь он был по-настоящему пьян.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они сосались, наверное, раз десять. Сяо Чжань не считал, но подозревал, что пошел как минимум второй десяток. Он отлично изучил то, как именно Ибо нравится целоваться, знал, где стоит погладить, чтобы губы открылись в высоком стоне, а пальцы больно схватили за волосы.<p>Но, как выяснилось, Ван Ибо необязательно быть пьяным, чтобы проворачивать такое, и достаточно уединения и мягкой атмосферы. </p><p>Просто Ван Ибо вдруг оказался совершенно ебанутым. Сяо Чжань не ожидал подобного и от себя.</p><p>Ибо просто протянул:<br/>
— Чжань-гэ, я хочу целоваться.</p><p>Он произнес это низко и тихо, еще и у самого уха. Они сидели на диване Сяо Чжаня и смотрели кино в очередной редкий выходной, когда Ибо вдруг сел ближе и открыл рот. Сяо Чжань давно перестал думать о тех лихорадочных полупьяных поцелуях — теперь его разум заполнили честные, опьяняющие сами по себе, без какого-либо допинга. Сяо Чжаню достаточно было взгляда и соблазнительной улыбки Ибо.</p><p>Они снова целовались после выпитого, но лишь тогда, когда оставались вдвоем. Ибо подходил к нему, тянул за рукав и смотрел в глаза — все сразу становилось ясно. Сяо Чжань понимал, что адекватностью давно не пахнет, что они вышли за рамки пары пьяных поцелуев, когда мокро лизались в прихожей три недели назад, и самое интересное, что он сам никак не сопротивлялся и не возражал. Он покорно кивал, а иногда самостоятельно клал ладонь на чужую шею, притягивая к себе ближе. Ибо улыбался, как черт, все облизывался, отчего и без того соблазнительные губы блестели.</p><p>А потом они долго сосались. Опять.</p><p>А тут на него смотрел абсолютно трезвый Ибо. Чжань в ответ пожал плечами. Сейчас он не мог никак отмазаться, да и не особо-то хотелось. Пожалуй, и не надо было. Ибо сам заговорил, сам мягко взял за запястье, которое тут же нежно закололо от близости.</p><p>Чжань отлично знал, как Ибо пах. Для молодого мужчины его одеколон казался излишне резким, но Чжаню нравилось. В такие моменты, когда они оказывались совсем близко, от запаха и тепла кружилась голова. Напряжение между ними можно было ножом резать, а Ибо все смотрел и ждал, пока Чжань решал, зачем он вообще позволил себя втянуть в это.</p><p>Целоваться с Ибо было приятно. Чжань не знал, что он настолько любит целоваться, пока руки Ибо не вжали его в горячее тело, пока не оказались в его волосах. Пальцы часто неторопливо перебирали волосы, взъерошивали их, а язык Ибо творил что-то невероятное. Он был такой молодой, а уже был способен свести с ума, и Чжань продолжал думать, что всему виной алкоголь и ситуация, в которой они, двое мужчин, двое коллег, двое, по сути, действительно привлекательных актеров самозабвенно лизались на полу или у стены, или у стола.</p><p>Сейчас они были трезвые, но Чжаню ударило по шарам с такой силой, что хотелось свернуться калачиком и завыть. Кровь стучала в ушах, а тепло приятно разлилось по всему телу. Ладони горели от нетерпения. Ибо словно был создан для того, чтобы целоваться с ним и подолгу обниматься, ласкаясь.</p><p> — Ты не думал завести подружку? — спросил он, потому что не знал, что еще можно сказать. — Или друга?</p><p>— Я женат на работе.</p><p>Сяо Чжаня такой ответ устраивал, однако ему пришлось снова думать, что отвечать.</p><p>— Но ты мне ничего не должен, — вдруг продолжил Ибо и отсел обратно. Дышать стало легче. — Я просто подумал, что ты был не против раннее.</p><p>— Мы выпили тогда… — напомнил Чжань. Ибо снова посмотрел на него этим своим выразительным взглядом и странно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты так быстро пьянеешь. Если это старость, то я хочу быть двадцатилетним вечно.</p><p>Чжань решил это никак не комментировать — снова пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Его губы болели, требуя прикосновения чужих — немедленно. Но Ибо, тихо смеясь, отвернулся обратно к фильму, и напряжение совсем отступило.</p><p>Но насчет работы он сказал верно — у них не было времени для отношений или интрижек. Сяо Чжань знал, что некоторые айдолы не против встреч с профессионалами, другие же заводят полноценные романы или просто находят любовников среди тех, с кем работают. Конечно, они с Ибо не валились от сжигающей все страсти, не ебались на каждом углу, а лишь скромно много целовались за закрытыми дверями, да и то не всегда. Но Чжаню казалось, что этим все не ограничится, потому что ему самому уже начинало не хватать простых поцелуев.</p><p>Они неплохо ладили. Сегодня, вот, Ибо пришел к нему, потому что одному оказалось скучно, а Сяо Чжань еще вчера сказал, что планирует целый день лежать и смотреть в потолок. Валяться под кино, еще и в приятной компании, было куда веселее, поэтому Чжань согласился на его предложение развалиться на диване вдвоем и умирать от усталости.</p><p>Ибо как-то быстро отдохнул, но говорить об этом Чжань не стал, чтобы не пришлось вновь выслушивать про его старость. Он прикрыл глаза, подтянул тонкий плед повыше, оголяя ступню, и посмотрел на Ибо. Тот следил за дракой в фильме и задумчиво жевал губу.</p><p>О, Чжань бы пожевал его губу сейчас…</p><p>— Теперь и я хочу целоваться, — сказал он раньше, чем понял. Ибо тут же рассмеялся и обернулся, обнял подушку, которую держал в руках, улегся полубоком.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — низко, совсем тихо произнес Ибо.</p><p>Видимо, у Чжаня все на лице было написано, потому что Ибо отбросил подушку себе за спину, схватил его за руку и потянул на себя.</p><p>— Мне иногда так одиноко, а ты так классно целуешься, — быстро проговорил Ибо, обнимая Сяо Чжаня за шею. Тот неожиданно оказался сверху.</p><p>— У вас проблемы, молодой человек, — игриво подтолкнул Чжань.</p><p>— Ты мне угрожаешь? </p><p>Он подмял под себя Ибо, и сделал это бессознательно. Тот и не сопротивлялся: развел колени и обнял Чжаня ногами, устроился удобнее, укладывая себе под голову ту самую бедную подушку. Чжань не торопился, разглядывал его нежное лицо и длинные ресницы, любовался губами, на которые собирался накинуться, потому что отступать было бессмысленно. Ибо улыбался ему мило и игриво.</p><p>— Целуй меня уже! — не выдержал Ибо и легонько шлепнул по пояснице, а затем нежно погладил ее, задирая футболку повыше.</p><p>Сяо Чжань подумал, что поцелуев мало. Он захотел сожрать Ван Ибо прямо сейчас.</p><p>И они снова целовались. Ибо издал странный звук, когда Чжань облизал его губу и чуть переместил вес с одной руки на другую, вообще не задумываясь, что их поза слишком неправильная. Все было, как надо — так Чжань решил и скользнул языком глубже, чувствуя, как сбилось чужое дыхание. Его собственное и не думало восстанавливаться: он задыхался, забив на фильм и все на свете, и просто вылизывал рот Ибо, пока тот путал ему волосы и крепко и трепетно обнимал.</p><p>В этот раз вел Сяо Чжань, а Ибо покорно отвечал, тянул за футболку на спине, но не просил остановиться, а двигал языком активнее. Чжань иногда замедлялся, чтобы они оба не задохнулись, потому что отрываться совсем — не вариант, но Ибо разжигал в нем глубокое, испепеляющее желание, когда тихо стонал или гладил ребра Чжаня… под футболкой.</p><p>Стало горячо. Чжань отбросил одеялко, которым Ибо накрывал свои коленки, крепко схватился за его бедро, вцепился, пока в голове становилось совсем пусто. </p><p>Тихо бурчал телевизор. Футболка Сяо Чжаня была где-то у шеи. Он вдруг забыл, какова на ощупь кожа живота Ибо и провел по ней, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под ладонью, а Ибо глухо мычит ему в рот, кусаясь.</p><p>Умирать больше никто не планировал. Усталость мгновенно исчезла, и на ее смену пришел болезненный стояк. Сяо Чжань мгновенно пришел в себя и приподнялся, когда понял, что стоит не только у него. Ибо выглядел великолепно: губы блестели от слюны, а взгляд стал мутный, пьяный. Чжань не удержался и погладил его по щеке, но потом вновь опомнился и отстранился, падая рядом.</p><p>У него давно никого не было. Сяо Чжань решил, что это достаточная причина, почему у него сейчас стоит так, что членом можно гвозди забивать. Он взглянул на Ибо, которого размазало по всему дивану. Тот смотрел в потолок и часто моргал, пытаясь отдышаться.</p><p>Возможно, Чжань потерся об него пару раз, но сделал он это чисто инстинктивно, а вспомнил — слишком поздно. </p><p>По-хорошему, им надо было целоваться сидя, как было в первый раз, а в идеале им не стоило и начинать. Но назад дороги не было.</p><p>Вид такого Ибо казался чем-то чересчур интимным. Он был красивый, а зацелованный и растрепанный Ибо выглядел невыносимо горячо. На нем была простая футболка и спортивные штаны, которые скрывали возбуждение ровно до момента, пока паха не касаются — Чжань проехался по его члену бедром и охуел до такой степени, что его собственный член среагировал незамедлительно, требуя развития всем этим долгим поцелуям.</p><p>— У тебя встал, — зачем-то резюмировал Ибо.</p><p>— Как и у тебя.</p><p>— У нас встало.</p><p>Захотелось рассмеяться, а потом взвыть, но Чжань лишь сжал зубы, молча пялясь в потолок и глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоиться. </p><p>Так и лежали: возбужденные, раскрасневшиеся и запутанные в этой крайне странной ситуации. Мозг кричал, что нужно просто отмазаться и забыть, но Ибо, казалось, не слишком переживал. Он усмехнулся дико и сексуально, повернул голову и посмотрел Чжаню в глаза.</p><p>— Прости, увлекся, — хихикнул он. Ну, охуеть!</p><p>— Пойду чай сделаю, — решил Чжань, блокируя любые мысли о том, что именно он хочет сделать с таким вот Ибо. А сделать он хотел многое.</p><p>Срочно нужно было остыть.</p><p>Ибо больше не приставал. Обычно за вечер они целовались много раз с перерывами, но в этот раз они неловко досмотрели фильм и разошлись. Чжаню казалось, что стремно лишь ему и что на него постоянно смотрят, но он не обращал внимания и на это, делая вид, что он серьезный взрослый парень, которому не нужны неприятности, пусть поначалу им обоим и будет хорошо — то есть вел себя как кретин, отказывающийся от того, что хотел.</p><p>Утром же, когда у него снова стояло, Сяо Чжань посмотрел на ту самую подушку и сжал себя, пытаясь понять, в какой момент их поцелуи стали чем-то обычным. Это было нормально? Теперь это часть их жизни и отношений? Как часто Ибо планирует целоваться с ним до состояния, когда не хочется просто лениво валяться, смотря телевизор — хочется трахаться как двое ненасытных животных в гон?</p><p>Сяо Чжань, исходя из собственного опыта, подумал, что люди в подобных случаях пытаются обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Он решил, что для этого нужно подходящее место и время, а значит, приходилось ждать, что он не любил и не умел — не сейчас, когда его потряхивало от воспоминаний и легких прикосновений, пусть и во время съемок или тренировок.</p><p>И, возможно, его напряжение было слишком заметно, потому что несколько дублей он все-таки запорол.</p><p>Чжань был серьезным профессионалом, и не допустил того, чтобы съемки страдали из-за него. Он больно ущипнул себя за ногу, отлучился на несколько минут и быстро взял себя в руки, но Ван Ибо встретил его с легкой улыбкой на лице.</p><p>— Все хорошо? — спросил Ибо.</p><p>— Все супер, — кивнул Чжань.</p><p>В итоге никто ничего и не понял. Он больше не лажал и поводов усмехаться Ибо не давал, сказал, что приболел. Из-за парика и одежды он был как печка, так что проверять никто не сунулся, хотя менеджер забеспокоился.</p><p>— Все супер, — повторил Чжань.</p><p>Он сказал это раз десять и уже начал верить сам. Ван Ибо в своем образе не напоминал себя самого, так что Чжань даже немного расслабился и смог забыть, как он был возбужден и как тряслись его руки.</p><p>Чжаню было все равно, брать Ибо в джинсах или в ханьфу — все равно потом раздеваться. Зато у него была крутая фантазия, в которой грузом скопились всевозможные образы, которым он не позволял развиваться. От того и страдал. </p><p>Варианта было два — поговорить или избегать Ибо. Хотелось включить безразличие и сделать вид, что вот теперь между ними точно ничего не было, но Чжань смотрел дорамы и даже в них снимался, поэтому подозревал, что это хуевое развитие их сюжета — такие сцены он ненавидел больше всего.</p><p>На самом деле, он не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: поговорить, убежать или притащиться к Ибо и засосать его. Все три варианта вели к неизвестности. Сяо Чжань проиграл у себя в голове все три, и разговор по-прежнему казался самым адекватным.</p><p>Самым желанным же был третий вариант и то развитие, где они сдирают с друг друга одежду сразу на пороге.</p><p>Ибо встретил его с улыбкой. Сяо Чжань сказал, что придет репетировать — этим они и занялись. Но поговорить нужно было, поэтому, устало лежа на полу, Сяо Чжань первый нарушил тишину. Ван Ибо вскоре оказался рядом и внимательно слушал его.</p><p>Спустя двадцать долгих минут они в который раз начали целоваться.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они ебались.<p>В этот раз Сяо Чжань считал, пусть это и не был полноценный секс с проникновением. Они дрочили друг другу трижды на тот момент, когда в крохотной темной подсобке тренировочного зала Ван Ибо оказался перед ним на коленях.</p><p>— Ты какой-то напряженный. Расслабься, — прошептал Ибо и насадился на его член ртом.</p><p>Естественно, он был возбужден! Отрабатывать сцены с драками друг на друге было отличной идеей ровно до момента, пока они оба не вспотели, а мокрый раскрасневшийся Ибо в тонкой майке вынуждал Чжаня напрягаться и хотеть всякое-разное. Сяо Чжань скрывал свои желания, пока они не остались вдвоем, а потом Ван Ибо, по-блядски улыбаясь, утащил его в ту самую подсобку.</p><p>В темноте пахло хлоркой, но сильнее всего — горячим Ибо. Сяо Чжань был возбужден до предела, до дрожащих колен, поэтому не сопротивлялся, охотно толкаясь в горячий голодный рот. Ибо тихо застонал, принимая лишь наполовину, а потом резко выпустил Чжаня, придерживая рукой у основания и, хихикнув самому себе, начал нажимать на какие-то точки на лице, а затем сжал левую руку в кулак.</p><p>«Крыша поехала!..» — подумал Сяо Чжань.</p><p>— Увидел этот трюк в видео на Вейбо, — быстро сказал Ибо в перерывах между вылизыванием яичек, — говорят, что таким образом можно временно отключить рвотный рефлекс.</p><p>— И как? Работает? — спросил Сяо Чжань. Ибо тихо хмыкнул.</p><p>— Вот и узнаем.</p><p>И туго обхватил его член губами.</p><p>Ибо сосал неплохо, но Чжаня крыло из-за того, чей именно рот он трахал. Ибо поглядывал на него снизу вверх, показательно долго вылизывал и хватал за задницу, разводил ягодицы и давил на анус, но не проникал внутрь, просто дразня и массируя вход. Взять полностью у него не вышло, однако хватило его стараний и проворного языка, от которого перед глазами Сяо Чжаня разлетались звезды. </p><p>Они тогда поговорили, и разговор был неловким. Ван Ибо внимательно слушал его, а потом серьезно отвечал на вопросы. Выяснилось, что он считал Сяо Чжаня достаточно привлекательным и близким человеком, чтобы поцеловаться, и со временем для него все стало сложнее, потому что целоваться оказалось слишком хорошо. Чжань понимал его. Заводить отношения с их работой невозможно, и если избавиться от напряжения можно было самостоятельно, то потребность в простом человеческом тепле никуда не девалась. Чжань часто уныло прижимал к себе одеяло, думая, как бы здорово было обнимать того, чья улыбка согревала сердце.</p><p>Он нуждался в этом: в тисканье, объятиях и неторопливых поцелуях, в нежности и теплом взгляде. В этом нуждался каждый, и Ибо не был исключением.</p><p>Было приятно, что Ибо настолько доверял ему, и почему-то стало неожиданно, что после подобного их будет тянуть друг к другу. Чжань помнил, как Ван Ибо извинялся, когда поцеловал его впервые, а ранее, еще до всей этой истории, несколько раз лез обниматься, как тактильный маньяк, и Сяо Чжань не находил это чем-то странным. Они так часто касались друг друга на съемках, что личные границы давно стерлись, но поцелуи случились внезапно, ведь Сяо Чжань никому не рассказывал о своих предпочтениях, как и Ван Ибо.</p><p>По итогу они решили, что такие отношения удобны для них обоих, а на вопрос, что им теперь делать, Ибо пожал плечами и схватил его за руку, нежно погладил пальцы. </p><p>— Я действительно женат на работе, но ты мне нравишься, — просто ответил Ибо. У Сяо Чжаня в груди заныло и руки затряслись, но Ибо продолжал держать его и решительно смотрел прямо в глаза, пригвоздив к месту одним взглядом. </p><p>Потом они поцеловались, а через неделю впервые отдрочили друг другу.</p><p>Они оба были мужчинами со своими потребностями и желаниями. Ибо часто шептал ему на ухо, как сильно он хочет Сяо Чжаня, хватал за бока и вылизывал его шею. Чжань отлетал высоко в небеса, где долго истошно орал о том, какой Ван Ибо милашка и как сильно хочется разложить его на полу в гримерке, чтобы потом, хорошо оттрахав, долго обнимать и говорить всякие милые глупости.</p><p>Ибо отсасывал ему один раз до тренировки в зале, но тогда они оба были дома. Сейчас за дверью кто-то ходил, и от этого бросало в жар. Чжань зажал себе рот рукой, пока Ибо аккуратно обхватил головку губами и всосал член, громко мурча. Сяо Чжань прочувствовал это, закусил ребро ладони, пока его колени мелко тряслись. Загонять ему по самые гланды было бы некультурно, поэтому Чжань терпел и дрожал, пока горячие пальцы гладили его между ягодиц.</p><p>— Кончи, и мы поедем домой, — шепнул Ибо и заработал головой быстрее.</p><p>С тренировкой они закончили, так что правда могли поехать домой. Сяо Чжань кончил Ибо в рот, а потом жадно поцеловал его. Теперь целоваться было еще круче, и Чжань дурел от вседозволенности и собственного вкуса на чужих губах. Он перестал бояться, отпустил это, позволяя себе схватить Ибо за задницу или несильно прикусить загривок. Он мог сжать его член через штаны, чтобы потом достать и приласкать.</p><p>Ибо был такой красивый, когда кончал. Он закрывал глаза, кусая губы, либо же смотрел в упор потемневшим тяжелым взглядом, чуть приоткрывал влажные губы и шумно дышал через раз. У Чжаня сердце замирало каждый раз, когда он видел это, а руки чесались прикоснуться, сжать, отшлепать. Бледные ягодицы словно просились на порку, и Чжань обещал себе сделать это, когда выдастся подходящий момент, отшлепает и искусает его бедра, а потом будет долго нежно трахать.</p><p>Сяо Чжань признался, что Ван Ибо ему нравится — сперва себе, а потом и самому Ибо.</p><p>Им было комфортно рядом, и Чжань наконец-то перестал скучать. Теперь он дурел и смущался, каждый раз пытаясь скрыться от любопытного, видящего его насквозь взгляда. </p><p>Они выползли незамеченными и заговорщически переглянулись, двигаясь в раздевалку. Сяо Чжань ощущал себя намного лучше, и возбуждение не было давящим и томительным — теперь его можно было терпеть. Ибо долго не светлел лицом: щеки оставались слегка покрасневшими, словно он их долго и упорно потирал ладонями.</p><p>— Продолжим тренировку у меня, — Чжань торжественно заявил вслух. Ибо с легкой улыбкой кивнул.</p><p>Они быстро оказались дома, и вот уже целовались. Борьбой тут и не пахло — эти двое явно были заодно и, скорее, пытались помириться, применив необычный для этого способ. Ибо был невыносимо горяч, и Чжань вжал его грудью в стену, притираясь сзади.</p><p>— Трахни меня, — шепнул Ибо — как по затылку ударил.</p><p>Чжань давно закупил все, что им нужно. Он ждал этого, как когда-то ждал поцелуев. Его тянуло к Ван Ибо, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, жался в ответ, зацеловывал и обнимал, дрожа от такого нужного сейчас тепла. Ибо льнул к нему, цепко хватался и лез под кожу, с каждым днем проникая все глубже. Оставалось лишь смириться, задыхаясь от удушающей нежности и страсти, сдаться, провалиться в это. Чжань был в полном восторге, каждый раз видя огонь в глазах напротив.</p><p>Он схватил Ибо за руку и с трудом довел до дивана, где опрокинул на спину и сразу накрыл собой, как тогда, но в этот раз чужое возбуждение было ожидаемым и приятным, и Сяо Чжань не испугался, наоборот, касался его, сжимая пальцами через одежду. Ван Ибо высоко застонал, что-то прошептал и приподнял бедра, чтобы было удобнее снимать одежду и белье. Во рту пересохло от желания отсосать ему, однако Чжань не торопился, помня, каким сонным Ибо становится после оргазма.</p><p>Ван Ибо кончит, но сегодня они пойдут до конца.</p><p>Сяо Чжань сдерживался еще в зале, когда они собирались домой. Он знал, что Ибо был в душе, мокрый и вкусно пахнущий. Им нужно было немного сбросить темп, поэтому Чжань занял его тем, что они оба любили — поцелуями. Он целовал неторопливо, даже лениво, гладил грудь и дрожащие бедра. Длинные ноги Ибо крепко обнимали его, не выпуская и не позволяя отстраниться. </p><p>Сяо Чжань вспомнил, что тот достаточно гибкий, чтобы закинуть его ноги себе на плечи: он мог согнуть его пополам и трахать в таком положении, гладя ноги и целуя щиколотки. У Ибо были чувствительные пальцы на ногах, и Чжань собирался покусать и их, лишь бы Ибо продолжал так же сладко стонать.</p><p>В такие моменты лучше всего было просто отключить голову — мысли и без того путались. Чжань оставил влажный след от языка на крепкой груди и животе, сжал губами кожу на плече, помня, что нельзя оставлять метки. Глаза слепило от возбуждения, но он продолжал поглядывать на распластанного Ван Ибо, не переставая возвращаться к его губам. У него появилась зависимость ловить его судорожное дыхание своими губами, мокро вылизывать рот так, чтобы потом задыхаться, вымирая.</p><p>Чжань так сильно его хотел, что с трудом сдерживался. Он все-таки взял его в рот, но не увлекался, просто лаская, чтобы немного отвлечь. Пальцы громко хлюпали, растягивая тугие мышцы, а Ибо совсем не выглядел недовольным или испуганным. </p><p>— Хочу. Тебя. Как же хочу, — все шептал он, судорожно сжимаясь на пальцах. </p><p>Сяо Чжань зацеловал его бедра и живот, чувствуя, что они оба слишком долго терпели. Ибо хотел его до хрипоты в голосе. Чжань не знал, откуда нашел в себе силы ласкать нежно, не оставляя следов, потому что он хотел увидеть, как расцветают краски на светлой нефритовой коже. А пока он любовался красивыми мышцами и влажным блеском кожи, голодно хватал воздух у его шеи. </p><p>Ван Ибо держал его в себе, не отпуская, и рычал, изящно выгибаясь. Сяо Чжань погибал. </p><p>Между бедер Ибо было влажно и жарко. Чжань опустился ниже, обхватил губами мошонку и лизнул, двигая пальцами сильнее и глубже. Ибо был готов, но Чжань не удержался, чувствуя себя неполноценным до момента, пока его яйца не оказались у него во рту.</p><p>— Ты заебал, — ответил Ибо и больно схватил его за волосы. </p><p>И даже будучи внутри, Сяо Чжань не знал, как перестать целовать Ибо: жался к шее носом, несильно кусал за кадык и за ухом, затем всасывая заалевшую мочку. Губы болели. Внутри было горячо и туго. Ибо сжимался каждый раз и вскрикивал от особо глубоких толчков, обнимал и ругался, но был таким довольным и расслабленным, что Чжань забыл про свои планы на его ноги — он просто трахал его, держа за бедра, и чувствовал, что надолго их не хватит. </p><p>Сяо Чжань упал рядом и потянул к нему свои руки, прижимая головой к своей груди. Дышать было нечем, но он был готов умереть вот так — задохнувшись от чувств и ощущений, которых было предостаточно.</p><p>Ибо всегда затихал после оргазма. Сяо Чжань мог передохнуть и насмотреться. Ван Ибо, становясь неподвижным, был похож на очень красивую куклу, которую было страшно тревожить — чуть дернешь, и она сломается. Но, к счастью, Ван Ибо был здоровым крепким парнем.</p><p>— Останешься? — спросил Сяо Чжань, чувствуя, что тот пока не спит.</p><p>— Мгм, — кивнул Ибо, зевнул и перевернулся на бок, обнимая его всеми конечностями.</p><p>Волосы Ибо немного отрасли и слегка спутались. Сяо Чжань мягко перебирал их слушая чужое мерное дыхание. Стало спокойно и тепло. Этого часто не хватало, особенно когда приходилось прятаться от фанатов или подолгу застревать на съемках без сна и отдыха, а потом возвращаться в холодную постель. Чжань не знал, на сколько их хватит, но тихо радовался тому, что сейчас имел. И дело было не в поцелуях и сексе.</p><p>— Не хочу к себе, — вдруг низко сказал Ибо, и Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как его грудь трепетно щекочут ресницы. — Там холодно и одиноко.</p><p>— У меня тоже холодно, когда я один, — глухо отозвался Чжань и грустно усмехнулся.</p><p>Стало больно от таких мыслей. Ван Ибо прижимался к нему крепко, обнимал, позволяя кое-как дышать, но не отлипал, а Сяо Чжань и не хотел оставаться один сегодня. Он любил это невероятное ощущение, когда рядом кто-то есть. Возможно, раньше ему хватило бы простого присутствия, но сейчас он узнал, что с Ибо можно целоваться и трахаться, а потом обниматься и снова целоваться, но уже иначе: раньше они задыхались, а сейчас мягко ласкали друг друга, даря тепло и нечто светлое, приятное. И даже так его накрывало колючими эмоциями именно в такие спокойные, уютные моменты.</p><p>Ван Ибо вел по его спине короткими ногтями, чуть надавив, щекотал под лопатками, опаляя грудь дыханием.</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься, знаешь, — сказал он и чмокнул Чжаня в районе солнечного сплетения. — Поэтому обнимай меня всю ночь.</p><p>Ибо казался таким уязвимым и ранимым сейчас, пусть и звучал нагло, что Сяо Чжань мог лишь улыбнуться, кивая.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Возможно, Ван Ибо изначально что-то не договаривал, когда начал все это. Возможно, он не целует друзей, а решил рискнуть с одним. Сяо Чжань не знал точно, но правда обнимал его всю ночь и даже утром.</p><p>А потом, проснувшись, они снова целовались.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>